1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of illuminated display devices, and in particular to those display devices which provide the illusion of three dimensional movement to the viewer and utilize luminous paint visible only under ultraviolet light. The display device is portable and may be carried by persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior patent art is replete with various three dimensional viewing devices, both illuminated and non-illuminated. U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,424 to Van Zanten which discloses a pitching motion imparted to a model ship with aperatures simulating stars and the moon with background lighting creating the effect. The present invention is trying to achieve the same effect by keeping the space vehicle stable and in effect moving the stars and planets relative to the foreground display.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,935 to Apatoff et al teaches a device which simulates a pouring effect through a lens which views a continuous loop belt, one half of said belt having transversely extending reflector members. This is a commercial display device and functions differently from the device of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,423 to Musaphia teaches a device for creating motion effects in which portions of the object to be moved are on the carrier. The device of Musaphia is more complicated than the device of the present invention, requiring rocking spindles with their associated mechanics.
The present invention is primarily a device to create a three dimensional illusion of objects such as space ships and shuttles moving through outer space against a background of stars and planets in a very simple device.